


Im Yours

by RavishMeRaulson



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishMeRaulson/pseuds/RavishMeRaulson
Summary: Matt finds out that Alex is getting married, what will he do? How will Alex react? As always, smut warning.





	

Matt storms over to Alex's hotel room, she's staying at the hotel near the convention in Australia, and slams the door behind him. She looks startled and Matt winces.

"How can you not tell me you're getting married Alex?!" She frowned and sighed, trying to speak. He walked up and squeezed her arms tightly. She looked down, her eyes vivid but dim. 

"Matt I-" but he wasn't listening. The look he gave her chilled her to the spine. He leaned down and kissed. Hard. She didn't resist and he let go of her arms, and she took full advantage of it. She didn't push him away, she slipped her fingers through the belt loops of his pants and pulled him forward into her, deepening the kiss. Matt's hands instead gripped her waist tightly, hard enough to bruise but he knew Alex wouldn't care. He turned around and pushed her gently into the wall. She gasped and moaned at the loss of the kiss and he used one hand and pinned her wrists above her head. He looked at her, her chest heaving, lips puffy and red, and he swore that he has never seen her as beautiful as she looks right now. She squirms free and pushes him back on the bed, slipping her dress off and he growls, pulling her onto him and flips them. Kissing her, his hands go to cup her breasts and she arched into him, her nipples hardening under his touch. She moves her hands to cup him but he bats them. Feeling himself harden more, he pushes his pants down and keeps his boxers on, two of his fingers teasing her entrance. Alex squirms breathlessly and moans when he finally enters them, curling them almost immediately. She cries out a moan.

"This is what you could be missing Alex." He says through clenched teeth. He hits a sweet spot inside her and her hips buck, her hands twining in his hair. Matt avoids that spot after that entirely. Slipping his boxers off, he positions himself at her entrance and enters her in one quick thrust. She moans his name loudly. He starts a slow, agonizing pace to tease her. 

"You aren't worth his time. Does he treat you like a princess?" She shakes her head in response, her voice being used for other things. 

"Does he treat you like a queen?" Again she shakes her head. He speeds up. 

"Is he a gentleman like me? Does he make you scream the way I do?" He tilts his hips and hits that perfect spot inside her and she punctuates his question with a loud moan. Alex shakes her head and meet him thrust for thrust. She can feel her orgasm approaching and she moans his name as she falls over the edge.

"Fuck, Matt, sweetie, go god!" He doesn't stop and she's worked up again, crashing quickly and her breathing comes in spurts as she has multiple orgasms at once. The feeling of her inner walls clenching repeatedly around him caused him to fall over the edge, thrusting through his orgasm until he lay partially on her, both spent and panting. He looks over at her and kisses her softly.

"I love you Matt." She sits up and looks at him, oddly not scared. 

"You what?" He frowns. 

"I love you." Alex tears up and throws her arms around him, speaking a mile a minute. 

"I can't marry him. I love you. I know I shouldn't and we probably won't last and I'm scared but Salome loves you and I want you." He holds her tightly and hums. 

"We don't have to get married Alex, I just want to be able to call you mine and not worry and I love you." She laughed tearfully and held on to him. 

"I'm not going anywhere Matt, although I do need to break it up with Henry." She flushed when she realized what they just did. He kissed her. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay Kingston. I'm not going anywhere either and I'm sure the bloke will understand." She frowned. 

"I never loved him and I was trying to convince myself that I did because I was so heartbroken when you got with Lily and I needed safety." He held her tightly and soothed her. I promise you   
Kingston, he vowed silently, I'm gonna help you get through this. She leans up and kisses him softly. 

"That was intense." He blushed and laughed. 

"I'm a lot more gentler, taking care of the bird first. I was just so angry you wouldn't tell me and stuff." He trailed off. She nods solemnly.   
"I gotta go call Johnathan. I think it would be best if you waited in your room." He nodded and tried not to feel her, getting dressed and went to his room, waiting for her. About an hour or so later, she came to him, a weepy disheveled mess. 

"He's so hurt. He hates me." Matt shakes his head and takes her into his arms.

"No love, he doesn't hate you, he's just upset." She nods and he lets her cry in his arms. When she's done, she says, 

"Oh, sweetie i got your shirt wet." He laughed and kissed her head. 

"That's okay Kingston." She buries her face in his neck. For the first time in a while, she feels comforted, safe and cared for in Matt's loving arms.


End file.
